


Una lunga giornata a Gotham

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Nessuna giornata è una giornata qualsiasi a Gotham. Qualcuno recapita messaggi e doni sgraditi, Lee Thompkins è in pericolo e un improbabile trio di eroi cercherà di salvarla.





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà della DC Comic, Warner Bros, Bruno Heller ecc.; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro per il mio puro divertimento e spero che non ne ricordi altre, in tal caso non sarebbe voluto, ma fatemelo sapere!

 

 

Era la terza volta che si svegliava quella notte; sentiva come una strana sensazione, come se fosse successo qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato a cui a breve avrebbe dovuto porre rimedio.

Jim Gordon non era il tipo da svegliarsi in preda all’ansia, erano i demoni che lo tormentavano a non permettergli di dormire, i volti delle persone che aveva ucciso e di quelle che non era riuscito a salvare. Quella notte, invece, era il senso di vuoto a fargli da compagnia. Da tempo aveva capito che l’unico modo per non passare la vita pieno di rimorsi era stare da solo, senza avere accanto qualcuno da poter ferire o a cui distruggere la vita.

Sembrava così lontano il giorno che tutto era cambiato, quando per la prima volta si era scontrato con le regole di Gotham e ogni giorno pezzi della sua anima ferita si erano più volte ricomposti grazie alle poche persone care che gli erano rimaste vicine.

Si voltò verso l’orologio, erano ormai le cinque e presto si sarebbe dovuto alzare per recarsi in centrale. Con la testa frastornata di uno che aveva dormito poco e male si recò in cucina per peparsi il primo caffè della giornata.

Gotham era estremamente silenziosa a quell’ora del mattino; fuori dalla finestra c’era ancora quell’aria particolare di una città che presto si sarebbe svegliata anche se, forse, non era quello il giusto modo di vederla. Gotham era la città che non dormiva mai, dove calava la notte e iniziavano i problemi.

Era ancora in cucina con la tazza di caffè fumante in mano quando arrivò il primo messaggio sul cellulare, di quella che sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima giornata. Prese distrattamente in mano il telefono e le parole di un numero anonimo lo portarono immediatamente dentro all’incubo quotidiano.

  _“Vai alla porta, c’è una sorpresa che ti aspetta_ ”

 Appena letto il messaggio, sentì suonare il campanello d’ingresso.

Gordon non era il tipo da farsi spaventare facilmente, anzi, più volte aveva agito sconsideratamente pretendendo di fare tutto da solo e questa volta non faceva eccezione. Recuperò la pistola e con ogni cautela aprì lentamente la porta. Non c’era nessuno ad attenderlo ma appoggiato sul tappeto logoro c’era un pacchetto rosa chiuso da un nastro argento. Uscì in strada per controllare se il misterioso corriere fosse ancora nei paraggi ma non sembrava esserci anima viva attorno alla sua abitazione.

Si chinò verso il pacchetto, indeciso se aprirlo o chiamare la scientifica per esaminarlo ma un nuovo suono di un messaggio in entrata lo fece desistere da avvisare qualcuno.

 “ _Chiama i tuoi colleghi e Lee muore_ ”

Si voltò di scatto, cercando il punto da dove lo stessero osservando ma era impossibile dire se qualcuno fosse appostato nei grigi edifici attorno alla sua casa.

 “ _Prendi il pacchetto e aprilo_ ”

Si chinò nuovamente e raccolse il non gradito dono per poi rientrare in casa chiudendo la porta e il misterioso stalker alle sue spalle. Appoggiò il pacchetto sul tavolo e sperando di non saltare in aria tirò il nastro argento e sollevò il coperchio. Quello che vi trovò dentro lo fece ribollire di rabbia: era un dito mignolo mozzato e ancora grondante sangue e visto il riferimento a Lee temeva fosse proprio della sua ex fidanzata.

Aspettò con una calma che non gli apparteneva di ricevere un altro messaggio ma non fu accontentato. Passarono dieci interminabili minuti prima che accadesse qualcosa di nuovo, dieci minuti in cui aveva più volte composto il numero di Harvey per poi ripensarci. Non poteva rischiare, non sapeva chi lo stesse tenendo d’occhio e che intenzioni avesse. Qualcuno stava giocando con lui nel peggiore dei modi e doveva aver ben studiato le proprie mosse per non lasciare nulla al caso.

Ciò che interruppe quel limbo in cui era rimasto fu nuovamente il suono della porta. Sta volta il campanello suonò più volte, denotando una certa impazienza.

Jim riprese la pistola e con rabbia spalancò la porta e la sorpresa fu presto sostituita dalla voglia di alzare le mani, quando si trovò davanti Edward Nygma.

Non gli diede tempo di aprire bocca, non avrebbe sopportato un inutile indovinello, ma lo sbatté contro il muro, furioso, ricordando l’insensata relazione che Nygma aveva intrecciato proprio con Lee e che probabilmente ora lo aveva portato a farle qualcosa di orribile solo per vendicarsi di non essere corrisposto.

« Non è come pensi, detective » esalò Edward, cercando di togliersi di dosso il suo aggressore.

« E cosa penso, Ed? » rincarò Jim, strattonandolo senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

 « Immagino che anche tu abbia ricevuto degli SMS anonimi su Lee »

 « Cosa intendi con “anche tu”? » rispose, lasciando leggermente la presa al punto che Nygma riuscì a estrarre lentamente dalla tasca il proprio cellulare.

 « Mi hanno scritto che hanno rapito Lee e che tu ne avevi la prova »

 Jim fissò prima il cellulare di Edward e poi lo sguardo ritornò al pacchetto che aveva appena ricevuto. Lasciò andare Nygma e lui, senza dire niente, si diresse verso lo strano dono che giaceva sul tavolo del soggiorno di casa Gordon.

 Quando vide il suo contenuto, la sua espressione solitamente fredda e imperturbabile, per un attimo, rivelò orrore e rabbia.

 « Sembra proprio di Lee » commentò soltanto.

 « Lo so » sospirò il detective « Come faccio a sapere che tu non c’entri con tutto questo? »

 « Perché io l’amo ancora, Jim » rispose sostenendo lo sguardo del detective.

 Una risata vuota uscì dalla bocca di Gordon che scosse la testa « Diciamo che ti credo. Tu hai qualche idea? Io non vedo Lee da mesi e non ho idea del perché qualcuno potrebbe rapirla per vendicarsi di entrambi »

 Edward sembrò soppesare quest’ultimo commento, in effetti anche a lui sembrava strano che qualcuno avesse pensato di coinvolgere proprio loro due.

 « Hai già chiamato i tuoi colleghi? »

 « No, mi è stato scritto di non farlo e al momento intendo seguire l’ordine »

 Edward sembrava sincero, anche se l’ultima cosa che Jim Gordon aveva intenzione di fare era fidarsi di quel pazzo che lo aveva bloccato sotto una pressa per gelosia e che lo avrebbe ucciso se non fosse intervenuta Lee.

Più si concentrava sul perché quella giornata fosse iniziata in maniera così storta, più evitava di pensare che la donna che non aveva mai smesso di amare era stata rapita e ancora una volta era colpa sua. Sentì prudere le mani, quella tipica sensazione di quanto iniziava la caccia e il sangue iniziava a pulsare forte nelle vene.

« Non resto qui ad aspettare la prossima mossa, io esco in cerca di risposte » fece rivolto a Nygma, che aveva preso a ispezionare il pacchetto con all’interno il dito mozzato, non rilevando, purtroppo, alcun indizio.

 « Dove pensi di andare? »

« Non vogliono l’intervento della polizia, ma non hanno detto niente sui criminali di Gotham »

 « Stai pensando a Oswald? » chiese stupito.

 « Non penso sia una mossa prevedibile per me, sanno quanto odio chiedere favori e se qualcuno sta giocando a guardia e ladri con me, può essere che Pinguino abbia qualche informazione utile »

 « E Oswald sia, voglio proprio vedere la sua faccia quando ci vedrà arrivare assieme »


	2. Il Re di Gotham

 

Gotham cominciava ormai a prendere vita: il fattorino con le prime consegne, il rumore delle serrande dei negozi e dei bar e quel solito tran tran di una città sempre di corsa.

Gordon e Nygma avevamo ormai deciso di cooperare, non sembrava esserci altra soluzione per salvare Lee e scoprire chi li stesse minacciando, ma proprio perché non sapevano cosa aspettarsi non potevano contare soltanto sulle loro forze, non quando c’era in gioco la vita di una persona molto cara.

Salirono sulla vecchia auto di Jim diretti alla villa di Pinguino, con la speranza che il Re di Gotham sapesse cosa stava succedendo o almeno che li potesse aiutare, anche se questa seconda opzione comportava una serie di conseguenze che Gordon non aveva voglia di affrontare, come dovergli un favore.

Parcheggiarono lungo il viale di fronte la villa, ma prima di uscire dal veicolo Jim estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e cercò in un rubrica un numero di telefono che non componeva da tanto tempo, quello di una clinica privata fuori Gotham.

« Chi stai chiamando? Hanno detto di non avvisare la polizia » chiese Nygma, osservando guardingo le mosse di Gordon.

« Niente polizia, solo un piano B nel caso Oswald non volesse aiutarci spontaneamente » rispose, attendendo che qualcuno rispondesse alla chiamata.

« Detective Gordon, mi stupisci. Cedi al lato oscuro »

« Solo quando serve »

« Quando Oswald lo capirà non ne sarà contento »  
  
Jim fece spallucce, non era di certo preoccupato dell’umore che Cobblepot avrebbe avuto alla fine della storia, gli importava soltanto di raggiungere al più presto il bandolo della matassa.

« D’altro canto » aggiunse Edward « Sei l’unico che ha il permesso di tradirlo e manipolarlo senza mai pagarne le conseguenze, per cui non hai da preoccuparti. Chissà perché, in effetti »

« Gli ho salvato la vita, avrei dovuto sparargli e non l’ho fatto. Credo sia riconoscenza »

« Dopo tutto questo tempo? Dopo Arkham, Strange e dopo avermelo quasi consegnato per ucciderlo? » chiese, lanciando uno sguardo quasi infastidito, ma la domanda rimase in sospeso perché finalmente qualcuno dalla Clinica rispose alla chiamata del Capitano Gordon.

***** * *****

Oswald Cobblepot sedeva annoiato al tavolo del salotto con un bicchiere di brandy in mano già alle 9 del mattino, in attesa di ricevere notizie dai suoi sottoposti su un carico in transito al porto di Gotham. Aveva una mezza intenzione di fare un viaggio fuori città per passare un po’ di tempo con Martin ma la tristezza che lo prendeva ogni volta che lo lasciava per ritornare alla villa, così vuota e fredda, lo faceva ritornare sui suoi passi.

In realtà era un controsenso, non voleva passare del tempo con Martin perché dopo si sarebbe sentito solo, ma al contempo non vederlo lo faceva sentire ancora più solo. Dopotutto, riavere il potere, non era esattamente come credeva: gli mancava sempre qualcosa, era costantemente preoccupato di perdere autorità, era diventato ancora più paranoico e passava il suo tempo tristemente in solitudine, convinto di non potersi più fidare di nessuno.

Spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra quando il rumore di un motore, proveniente dal vialetto d’ingresso, attirò la sua attenzione. Trattenne una risata di stupore quando vide l’inconfondibile sagoma dell’auto del Capitano Gordon; sembrava avesse anche un passeggero a bordo, forse Bullock, ma da quella distanza non riusciva a capire con certezza chi fosse.

Se il Capitano della polizia fosse stato lì a causa del carico che Pinguino stava aspettando, sarebbe arrivato con altri agenti, pertanto Oswald convenne che doveva essere per avere informazioni o per un classico botta e risposta sul “so cosa stai facendo ma non posso provarlo”. Nonostante tutto, Oswald era contento di vederlo ma quando la portiera del passeggero si aprì rivelando con chi era in compagnia Gordon, quasi gli cadde la mascella dallo stupore.

Uno dei tanti scagnozzi che si aggirava per la villa a difesa del Re di Gotham corse nel salotto per annunciare l’arrivo degli improbabili ospiti « Capo, qui fuori ci sono…»

« Li ho visti e ora vattene! »

Li accolse in piedi, incerto su cosa dovesse aspettarsi dallo strano duo che quella mattina aveva deciso di interrompere la sua apparente quiete.

« Ok, non fingerò di non essere stupito nel vedervi arrivare assieme » fece, passando lo sguardo da Jim a Ed, cercando di mantenere una certa sicurezza, anche se odiava le sorprese e quella era decisamente una sorpresa.

Nygma fece per spiegare tutta la vicenda ma Gordon lo anticipò, senza troppi giri di parole « Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, Oswald. Qualcuno ha rapito Lee Thompkins, ci ha mandato degli sms e un suo dito. Non abbiamo indizi e non possiamo chiamare la GCPD, deve avere delle talpe all’interno del dipartimento »

Cobblepot non trattenne una serie di espressioni tra lo stupito, l’infastidito e un misto di rabbia e frustrazione nel sentire che erano lì esclusivamente per trovare la donna che aveva avuto una relazione con entrambi « Perché vi aspettate che io sappia qualcosa? » sbottò.

« Perché sei il re di Gotham » fece Gordon, mentre Ed alzava appena gli occhi al cielo, cominciando a credere che stessero solo perdendo tempo.

« Invece non so niente, né mi interessa saperlo. Divertitevi e bon voyage » fece, indicando inequivocabilmente la porta.

« Davvero non ti interessa che qualcuno sfugga al tuo controllo e minacci il Capitano della polizia? » fece Nygma, ben sapendo quali erano i punti su cui far leva per farsi aiutare da Oswald.

« Stai cercando di manipolarmi, Ed? Perché dovrai fare di meglio »

Intervenne Jim, che a differenza di Nygma aveva già un piano per manipolare Pinguino « Oswald, ti chiedo solo di fare qualche chiamata. Dacci almeno un punto di partenza, non abbiamo idea di chi possa avercela con noi al punto da iniziare un gioco mortale. Ci sarà qualcuno che ha notato la sparizione di Lee. Se fosse ancora la Regina di Narrows sarebbe più facile ma so che negli ultimi tempi portava soltanto avanti il lavoro in clinica »

Una parte di Oswald avrebbe voluto aiutarli, quella parte che aveva visto un amico in Jim Gordon e un’anima gemella in Ed Nygma, quella parte che cercava costantemente di seppellire sotto strati di ghiaccio per non essere più ferito o tradito. Quell’attimo di esitazione in più fece ben sperare Gordon che provò nuovamente a incalzare Oswald per portarlo nella direzione che voleva »

« Deve essere qualcuno di vendicativo ma che ha un certo potere o che vuole esercitarlo. Perché coinvolgere me e Ed? Perché non ucciderci e basta? Questa mattina avrebbe potuto spararmi appena mi sono affacciato fuori dalla porta. Deve esserci un piano dietro. Siamo venuti da te per avere un semplice punto di partenza, non chiediamo altro »

« Jim, un punto di partenza lo avete già. Mi sembra evidente che si tratta di qualcuno che vuole farla pagare a te, Lee e Ed » fece contando con le dita della mano e agitandole davanti a loro per far vedergli vedere quanto fossero stupidi « Non credo che la lista sia così lunga, insomma una persona che odia tutti e tre e ha agganci in polizia… » si interruppe, come un’improvvisa epifania. Rimase in silenzio mentre collegava alcuni punti nella sua testa « Voi tre, in effetti è strano. Niente effettivamente unisce proprio tutti e tre. Sapevano che sareste venuti da me, potevano averlo previsto » commentò tra sé, e se avesse guardato bene l’espressione di Jim, avrebbe notato che un piccolissimo sorriso di trionfo era apparso sul suo viso, presto sostituito dalla solita espressione seria.

« Io non credo... » fece Ed, tentennante, ma notò che Gordon si era leggermente irrigidito sulla sua osservazione e decise di tacere.

« Sofia Falcone, è sempre in clinica, vero? Sorvegliata e in coma! » chiese Oswald, ora più frenetico.

« Io credo di sì » fece Gordon « Dici che c’entra qualcosa Sofia? »

« Sofia odia te, me e Lee per averle sparato. Forse anche Ed o forse no, magari è solo una pedina » aggiunse, passeggiando su e giù e chiedendosi se fosse già troppe mosse indietro per fermare quello che stava accadendo « Chiamiamo la clinica »

Ora fu il turno di Edward di sorridere senza farsi vedere, mentre il povero Oswald apprendeva dalla segretaria della clinica fuori Gotham, quella che Jim aveva in precedenza contattato, che Sofia Falcone non si trovava più lì ma era misteriosamente sparita da qualche settimana. Seguì il lancio del bicchiere di brandy contro il muro e successivamente l’intera bottiglia, alcune urla e poi Cobblepot prese il bastone e si diresse senza dire altro verso la porta d’ingresso.

« Avete intenzione di venire? » Urlò, quando ormai era già fuori, nel vialetto.

« Brillante Jim, usare la paranoia di Oswald per farci aiutare. L’allievo che supera i maestri » fece strizzando l’occhio « Immagino che Sofia sia sempre in coma »

« Ovviamente. La segretaria della clinica ha recitato bene la sua parte »

***** * *****

Oswald si accomodò sul sedile posteriore dell’auto di Gordon, con la certezza che se Sofia aveva lasciato la clinica da settimane e aveva ideato un piano, probabilmente aveva anche già corrotto alcuni degli uomini attorno a lui, pertanto non poteva fidarsi di nessuno se non di Jim e Ed. Questo era un punto su cui Jim non aveva riflettuto abbastanza ed anzi, quando aveva pensato di rivolgersi a Pinguino, era certo che avrebbe avuto a disposizione il suo esercito per cercare Lee. Invece erano soltanto loro tre. Cominciava quasi a sentirsi in colpa per aver costretto Oswald a seguirli con l’inganno; dopotutto si stava ciecamente fidando di loro, quando nemmeno si fidava dei suoi uomini.

« Narrows non si è mai piegata, ma io ho comunque degli informatori. Inizieremo da lì » fece Oswald, appena Gordon si mise alla guida in attesa di conoscere la destinazione.

Ed emise un flebile lamento « Non sono proprio ben visto a Narrows, magari vi aspetterò in macchina »

« Come mai, Ed? » chiese Gordon, mentre accendeva l’auto e si preparava a quell’improbabile gita nei bassifondi.

« Sì, Ed. Racconta a Jim di come hai pugnalato mortalmente la donna che stiamo andando a cercare, rendendoti antipatico a tutta Narrows » fece Oswald, con un sorrisetto indisponente rivolto allo specchietto, in modo che Nygma potesse vederlo.

« Cosa? Hai cercato di uccidere Lee? » chiese stupito Jim.

« Mi ha pugnalato per prima, se proprio vogliamo essere precisi. E siamo morti entrambi »

Gordon lanciò uno sguardo stranito prima verso Ed e poi verso Oswald che sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia annuendo sardonico. Jim cominciava decisamente a sentire la mancanza di Bullock e per un attimo immaginò la faccia che avrebbe fatto vedendolo in auto con l’Enigmista e Pinguino.

L’idea di andare a parlare con gli informatori di Oswald era comunque buona. Nessuno avrebbe parlato con uno sbirro e viste le ultime rivelazioni nemmeno con Ed. Tuttavia, quanto aveva affermato prima non era del tutto sbagliato. Chiunque li stesse minacciando era una persona vendicativa e sociopatica, restava da capire perché avesse deciso di coinvolgere proprio lui e Nygma.

« Fatemi capire » fece Oswald, interrompendo il flusso dei pensieri di Jim « Alla fine dovrò assistere a una cosa vomitevole alla Dawson’s Creek, con la dottoressa Thompkins che sceglie tra voi due? » chiese con aria disgustata.

Gordon sbuffò, non era certo di come sarebbero finite le cose ma sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe più tornato con Lee, le aveva fatto troppo male per troppo tempo. Inoltre, dopo le ultime esperienze, non era più certo che esistesse ancora la donna che aveva conosciuto e amato tanti anni prima.

Anche Edward storse il naso, per niente contento di fare team con il grande amore di Lee e al contempo scontento di subire le inevitabili frecciatine che il vecchio amico gli avrebbe rivolto, dato che non si vedevano da quando aveva lasciato lui e Butch dietro le sbarre della banca che stavano rapinando.

« Non sei ancora innamorato di me, vero Oswald? » fece ad un tratto Nygma e Gordon quasi finì fuori strana sentendo quella strana rivelazione. « Aspettate, cosa? » chiese, riprendendo il controllo del veicolo.

« Niente, qualunque cosa fosse è morta nel momento in cui Ed mi ha sparato » rispose Oswald, cercando di apparire neutrale quando in realtà avrebbe voluto mollare un pugno a Nygma per aver tirato fuori un discorso del genere davanti a Gordon.

« Ho dovuto farlo » commentò soltanto Ed, prendendo a fissare un imprecisato punto fuori dal finestrino.

« Gli hai sparato perché si era innamorato di te? Continuo a chiedermi come Lee abbia potuto anche solo pensare di passare del tempo con te » intervenne Jim, guadagnandosi uno strano sguardo da parte di Oswald.

« Ha ucciso la mia fidanzata »

« Se non l’avessi fatto io lo avrebbe fatto lui, perché è questo che fa alle fidanzate » ribatté prontamente Cobblepot, sempre con finta tranquillità, ma a quel punto Edward si era slacciato la cintura e girato verso Oswald per poterlo fronteggiare.

« Non ne avevi il diritto, Oswald »

Gordon lanciò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, non pensando che si sarebbe trovato a gestire due bambini invece che quelli che dovevano essere due super criminali « In pratica lui era geloso e ha ucciso la tua fidanzata? Strano, mi ricorda qualcosa che hai fatto tu qualche mese fa, cioè mettermi sotto una pressa » intervenne serafico, sperando così di chiudere l’argomento.

Ed boccheggiò un attimo prima di rimettersi composto, riallacciare la cintura e prendere nuovamente a fissare fuori dal finestrino.

Oswald ridacchiò tra sé, dimenticando per un attimo che si trovava in quella strana situazione perché il suo regno era in pericolo « Oh, quindi sono qui anche per guardarti le spalle, Jim? Perché quando questa cosa sarà conclusa, Edward non ti spari sul molo? »

« Sei particolarmente acido oggi, Oswald » commentò soltanto Nygma e Jim pregò davvero di arrivare presto a Narrows e risolvere presto il caso, per Lee e per liberarsi di entrambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, grazie a chi sta leggendo :)  
> Questo capitolo è inaspettatamente virato verso la commedia nella seconda parte, a volte i personaggi fanno quello che vogliono :)  
> Alla prossima settimana!


	3. Narrows

Narrows dava a Gordon sempre la stessa, triste sensazione. Era un quartiere povero, degradato, apparentemente senza speranza, eppure lui nutriva ancora la convinzione che niente e nessuno fosse del tutto senza speranza. Lo aveva imparato sbattendo più volte la testa contro le regole della città ma alla fine aveva capito che arrendersi non era un’opzione e questo valeva anche per chi abitava a Narrows. 

Jim fermò l’auto in un punto non troppo visibile, sperando di non dare nell’occhio, anche se conosceva perfettamente la velocità con cui si diffondevano le notizie nel quartiere; confidando di trovare almeno un indizio, si diresse assieme a Oswald ad incontrare l’informatore, lasciando Ed in macchina, troppo preoccupato della pessima fama che gli era stata attribuita dopo aver accoltellato Lee, per andare con loro.

Camminarono in silenzio lungo una via sporca e buia, fino ad arrivare ad un negozio di orologi. Gordon non poté fare a meno di notare che Oswald era particolarmente silenzioso, probabilmente stava ancora riflettendo, inutilmente, sulle possibili implicazioni di Sofia.

« Il tizio lavora qui » disse, aprendo la porta del negozio e facendo strada al vecchio amico.

Jim seguì Oswald all’interno della vecchia bottega. Polvere, vecchio legno, odore di alcool, non mancava niente a quel posto per non pensare a Narrows.

Un tizio anonimo, dai capelli grigi e l’aspetto leggermente più curato della media degli abitanti del luogo, fece capolino da dietro il bancone.

« Signor Cobbelpot, i miei ossequi »

« Salve Walter » rispose Oswald, mentre l’informatore si mise a spostare alcune scatole da una sedia, per fare accomodare il Re di Gotham.

« Dovremo saltare i convenevoli e andare al punto » fece Oswald, bloccando i tentativi di Walter di rendere l’ambiente più accogliente per i suoi ospiti « Lee Thompkins è sparita, cosa puoi dirmi? »

L’uomo, che fino a quel momento aveva mantenuto una certa rilassatezza, ora sembrava leggermente più turbato. Prese a giocherellare con la cassa vuota di un orologio da taschino mentre Jim, che fino a quel momento si era mantenuto in disparte, si fece molto più vicino al bancone.

« Beh, io non ho visto niente… » fece soltanto Walter.

« Ma? » chiesero praticamente in coro i due ospiti, Oswald tradendo una certa impazienza e molto fastidio nel dover attendere delle risposte da un sottoposto.

« Ma c’era un furgone, non era di qui, che si aggirava attorno all’ambulatorio di Doc. Non so di chi fosse »

« Non è granché » ruggì Gordon prendendolo per il colletto.

« Non so davvero altro,  Doc era molto defilata negli ultimi tempi. Se qualcosa è successo, deve essere accaduto di notte. Dovreste chiedere a qualcuno del club di lotta » aggiunse cercando di togliersi Gordon di dosso.

« E tu, di preciso, a cosa mi servi se poi nemmeno mi dai informazioni? » fece Cobblepot, sbattendo forte la mano sul bancone.

Jim allarmato da quel gesto, si voltò subito verso Oswald, temendo di dover bloccare l’imminente omicidio dell’informatore, stante la sua inutilità, ma lo squillo dell’ennesimo messaggio distrasse entrambi dal viaggio a vuoto che avevano appena compiuto.

“ _Toc toc, ti sono mancati i messaggi? So che siete a Narrows. Pinguino è con te, ma l’Enigmista dov’è?_ ”

Jim rivolse lo schermo verso Oswald che sbuffò insoddisfatto « Ma i criminali normali che fine hanno fatto? Non capisco il senso di tutto questo giocare al gatto e al topo»

« Un altro sms: “ _Se vedo uno solo dei burattini di Cobblepot, Lee è morta_ ” »

L’informatore accorpò altre scuse e suggerì nuovamente di chiedere informazioni al club, ma nessuno dei due lo stava più ascoltando. Jim era adirato perché, nonostante si fosse creduto molto furbo a rivolersi a Oswald, il maniaco che stava giocando con lui aveva anticipato le sue mosse; Oswald invece cominciava a sentire qualcosa che stonava nel ragionamento che lo aveva portato a sospettare di Sofia, come se fosse stato in qualche modo manipolato. Durante il viaggio in auto né Jim né Ed avevano concentrato una sola teoria su Sofia e lei non era tipo da agire in questa maniera. Se li avesse voluti morti o sottomessi, avrebbe agito diversamente, in modo più subdolo.

Jim uscì con foga dal negozio, sempre sperando di vedere chi lo stesse tenendo sotto controllo, ma chiunque fosse, sapeva davvero nascondersi bene .

Affrettò il passo per tornare all’auto, nervoso, perché Oswald aveva ragione, il gioco era fastidioso, non stava portando da nessuna parte ed erano comunque molti passi indietro alla mente criminale che aveva rapito Lee.

« Non c’entra Sofia, vero? » affermò mestamente Oswald alle spalle di Gordon. Jim si girò in tempo per vederlo scuotere la testa con un’espressione che più che contrariata, sembrava delusa. E lo era, perché si era fatto stupidamente manipolare in una maniera talmente evidente che solo per colpa di quella parte che teneva sia a Ed che a Jim, aveva finito per cascarci.

« Senti, Oswald… » Jim abbozzò un inizio di discorso ma venne subito bloccato.

« Non ci credo, me lo avete fatto credere solo per farvi aiutare. Magari avevo di meglio da fare che accompagnarvi alla ricerca della cara Lee » aggiunse, scontroso, per far sembrare che il problema fosse legato unicamente al fatto che stava perdendo tempo, non che avesse provato tante volte a essere suo amico per poi essere, ogni volta, trattato come una risorsa nei momenti di crisi.

« Senti, se non hai informazioni e non puoi mettermi a disposizione i tuoi uomini, dire che puoi tornare alla tua villa a governare la criminalità » rispose Gordon, che davvero non aveva tempo di fronteggiare una sfuriata di Cobblepot.

«Ti costa tanto dire “Oswald ho bisogno di una mano?” » sbottò, ora la voce era salita di qualche ottava.

Ma Jim non rispose e proseguì verso il vicolo dove aveva parcheggiato la macchina mentre Oswald continuava a camminargli rumorosamente dietro, elencando tutte le volte che lo aveva aiutato ritrovandosi poi tradito o messo da parte.

« Dov’è Ed? » fece Gordon ad un tratto, ormai avevano quasi raggiunto l’auto ed era evidente che non c’era più nessun passeggero a bordo.

Affrettarono il passo entrambi per appurare che effettivamente Nygma non era più seduto sul suo sedile. Si guardarono attorno, sperando che fosse semplicemente sceso ma a parte il solito caos del quartiere, non c’era nessuna traccia di Ed e del suo inconfondibile completo verde.

« L’auto non è stata forzata, devono averlo costretto ad uscire » commentò Oswald, appoggiandosi al veicolo meditando sul da farsi « Io vado a cercare Ed, tu vai in giro a chiedere agli altri se sanno qualcosa del furgone »

Jim si ritrovò per un attimo a fissare gli occhi verdi di Oswald, stranito. Nonostante tutto quello che poteva pensare e tutto quello che era accaduto, alla fine Oswald era stato, tra tutti, l’unico criminale che aveva dimostrato di avere almeno un lato che teneva alle persone: alla madre, a quel bambino di cui era stato ingiustamente accusato di omicidio e alla fine addirittura innamorato di Edward.

« Cosa c’è? »  chiese Oswald, inclinando la testa, un po’ perplesso dall’espressione con cui Jim lo stava scrutando.

« Niente, è solo che è strana, o meglio inaspettata, questa cosa di tu ed Ed »

« Non c’è nessun “Io ed Ed” » rispose con una smorfia.

« A saperlo prima potevamo tentare di dividerli » tentò di scherzare Gordon, cercando inutilmente di spezzare la tensione che si era creata da quando era emersa la storia di Sofia, o meglio la mancata partecipazione di Sofia.

« Dividerli? Già, a quanto pare tutti preferiscono Lee Thompkins a me »

« Tutti? » chiese Gordon d’impulso, senza riflettere su cosa implicava quel “tutti” e per un attimo vide Oswald boccheggiare, come faceva ogni rara volta che non aveva la risposta pronta. « Comunque, ci possiamo fidare di Ed? » aggiunse prontamente Jim, per cercare nuovamente di spezzare la tensione cambiando discorso.

« Cosa intendi? »

« E’ solo che Lee, la teatralità… mi arriva un sms proprio quando Ed non è con noi » si grattò la testa in cerca di risposte. Le coincidenze iniziavano ad essere troppe e paradossalmente si trovava nell’assurda situazione di potersi fidare solo di Pinguino.

« Perché ti sei lasciato convincere a venire da me? » chiese Oswald ad un tratto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, pur di non guardare Jim negli occhi, dopo la precedente, imbarazzante, uscita che aveva avuto.

« E’ stata un’idea mia, non di Ed » rispose Gordon e per un attimo a Oswald sfuggì un sorrisetto. Stava per dire qualcosa quando l’ennesimo messaggio interruppe la ritrovata quiete.

“ _Che delusione, Jim. Nessun indizio? Prova ad andare al numero 42, magari trovi qualcosa_ ”

Entrambi si guardarono attorno con circospezione, ma niente lasciava intendere che fossero sotto tiro.

« Come faceva a sapere che saremmo venuti a Narrows? » chiese Oswald, che nonostante avesse sempre meno voglia di restare a dare una mano a ritrovare Lee, non riusciva ad andarsene per la sua strada, senza almeno aver ritrovato Ed e scoperto chi fosse dietro a quegli eventi.

« A quanto pare venire a Narrows era una mossa ovvia. Oppure ci sta seguendo in qualche modo e quindi allestisce man mano il suo piano » rispose Gordon, in mano nuovamente il cellulare, pronto a chiamare Bullock ma al contempo certo che se lo stavano seguendo non era una mossa molto intelligente.

Oswald, intanto, poco convinto che ci fosse un genio del crimine dietro al rapimento di Lee, si accucciò sotto l’auto di Jim, scuotendo il capo ancora una volta e strappando da sotto il veicolo qualcosa che mi si mise ad agitare davanti la faccia di Gordon « Forse un banalissimo trasmettitore sotto l’auto? »

Jim si morse il labbro, sentendosi abbastanza stupido a non aver controllato subito.

« Lee vi fa proprio sragionare » commentò soltanto Oswald, prima di dirigersi verso un altro veicolo e attaccarvi sotto il trasmettitore. Gordon era incerto se bloccarlo, quel gesto poteva avere ripercussioni sulla salute di Lee se qualcuno, effettivamente, li stava osservando.

« Nessun messaggio per lamentarsi di quello che ho appena fatto? Forse non ti spiano di continuo, magari sono già a questo misterioso numero 42, pronti a farti la festa »

Jim stava pensando esattamente alla stessa cosa, ma a quel punto non poteva fare altro che continuare a seguire le direttive del misterioso rapitore.

« Vado al Numero 42, tu cerca Ed »

« Sei sicuro? Sembra una trappola » rispose Oswald, con la tipica espressione di quando gli sembrava di parlare con un idiota.

« Non vedo cos’altro possa fare. Stai attendo, non credo tu sia ben visto da queste parti » aggiunse soltanto, prima di correre in direzione dell’edificio dove qualcuno o qualcosa lo stava aspettando.

Oswald non sapeva se ammirare la sua dedizione o ritenerlo uno sciocco senza speranza. Ma d’altra parte Jim Gordon era un eroe e quello che facevano gli eroi a Gotham era rischiare continuamente la pelle, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Sbuffando si chiese quale fosse il posto più ovvio dove cercare Ed o a chi chiedere senza rischiare di venire a sua volta catturato, quando captò una conversazione piuttosto utile per decidere le mosse successive.

« Avete sentito? Nygma è tornato » fece un ragazzino « E’ al club di lotta »

***** * ******

 

Il club di lotta di Narrows era ritornato ad essere esattamente come un tempo, ossia  sempre disastrato e centro nevralgico di scommesse e ogni altra deplorevole abitudine. Da quello che si diceva in giro, qualcuno che ben ricordava il tempo in cui Ed era stato a Narrows ma non gli aveva perdonato quello che aveva fatto a Doc, aveva deciso di trascinarlo fuori dall’auto sotto minaccia di una pistola.

Nygma non aveva potuto far altro che seguirli, nella segreta speranza che qualcuno si sarebbe schierato dalla sua parte, in quanto, dopotutto, aveva comunque contribuito a risollevare il quartiere, ma in quel preciso momento si trovava in mezzo al ring, insultato da tutti quelli che erano accorsi e colpito da diversi oggetti che venivano lanciati dal pubblico.

Oswald, che era entrato nel locale e cercava a fatica di mimetizzarsi tra la folla coprendosi con degli stracci che aveva trovato a terra, non poté trattenere un’espressione disgustata. Non riusciva a capire come Ed avesse potuto passare tanto tempo lì a Narrows, senza contare il folle teatrino che aveva messo in piedi a suo tempo per dileggiarlo.

Aveva creato Edward Nygma, la brillante mente criminale e quell’idiota aveva messo da parte tutto per una donna. Ed ora eccolo lì, al centro del ring, bersaglio di ortaggi.

« Ok, parliamone » gridò ad un tratto e per un attimo la folla si acquietò. Si guardò attorno quando intravide Oswald in mezzo alla ressa; si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente, di quelli che significavano che erano nuovamente in una situazione spinosa ma che a breve ne sarebbero usciti, in qualche modo, assieme.

 « Posso essere donato ma mai comprato. I peccatori mi cercano, ma non i santi. Cosa sono? » chiese con una certa teatralità alla folla, ma particolarmente a Oswald.

All’amico sfuggì una risata, si aspettava che avrebbe usato un indovinello per provare a tirarsi fuori dall’impiccio ma non che avrebbe chiesto “perdono” in quella maniera.

Un uomo corpulento, con l’odore di uno che non si lavava da settimane, salì sul ring, facendo arretrare di qualche passo Ed.

« Non è il momento per i tuoi indovinelli, enigmista. Tutto è andato storto qui a Narrows dopo che hai ucciso Lee »

« Anche lei mi ha… insomma, non potreste chiudere un occhio in onore dei vecchi tempi? Infondo, Strange l’ha resuscitata, lei è viva » riprovò, mentre con la coda dell’occhio seguiva gli spostamenti di Oswald.

« Come no, la risolveremo come si risolvono le cose qui. Con un combattimento, come ai vecchi tempi » suggerì malignamente l’uomo.

L’uomo stava già trascinando Edward per il colletto quando il suono di uno sparo, seguito da uno schizzo di sangue, urla e la caduta del corpo privo di vita dell’uomo, mise di colpo fine a quell’incontro.

« Direi che possiamo porre fine a questa buffonata » gridò Oswald salendo sul ring con pistola fumante alla mano, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Ed che si aspettava un piano appena più elaborato che sparare alla schiena di un uomo « Sì, sono Oswald Cobblepot, quello vero non quello che dileggiavate amabilmente appena un anno fa » continuò rivolto alla folla, ora muta, non abituata che il Boss della città si recasse a Narrows, salisse sul ring e sparasse a qualcuno « In ogni caso, se non volete un’irruzione dei miei uomini che renda questo posto, beh appena più sgradevole di quanto già non lo sia, lascerete Edward Nygma a me » aggiunse.

« Oswald, lo sai che qui non hai autorità? » bisbigliò Edward avvicinandosi.

« Ma di solito la paura funziona. E comunque ti perdono » rispose, strappando un sorriso ad Edward « Posso essere donato ma mai comprato. I peccatori mi cercano, ma non i santi. E’ il perdono »

Stavano ancora attendendo che la folla si disperdesse o quantomeno si ritirasse in segno di rispetto per lasciarli passare, quando una signora anziana si fece largo tra gli altri abitanti di Narrows e agitando il bastone si rivolse senza timore verso il Re di Gotham.

« Non ci sono i tuoi uomini, Pinguino. Sei venuto in auto con Gordon. Pensi non ci accorgiamo di cosa accade a Narrows? »

Sia Ed che Oswald emisero un flebile lamento esasperato  « Piano B? » fece Oswald, passando a Edward una pistola.

 


	4. Te lo dovevo

Uscire da un posto sparando all’impazzata non era una novità, né per Oswald né per Ed. Nonostante la superiorità numerica degli abitanti di Narrows accorsi al fight club rispetto ai due intrusi, ai primi spari la maggior parte della folla iniziò a disperdersi, temendo possibili future rappresaglie da parte degli uomini di Pinguino o semplicemente di essere vittime di un proiettile vagante.

Edward e Oswald corsero dritti all’auto e non aspettarono nemmeno un secondo per mettere in moto e filare via.

Ed cercò di riprendere fiato, appoggiando il capo ormai privo di bombetta, caduta nel mezzo del tumulto, sul poggiatesta del sedile del passeggero, mentre Oswald cercava di orientarsi nel quartiere alla ricerca del civico 42 dove si era imprudentemente diretto Jim Gordon.

« Cosa è successo mentre vi aspettavo?  Dov’è finito Jim? » chiese Ed. La scarica di adrenalina gli pulsava ancora forte nelle vene.

« Altro sms, altra corsa. E’ andato a farsi ammazzare al civico 42, mentre io salvavo te »

« Grazie, tra l’altro »

« Lieto di essere utile. Adoro rischiare la vita dopo essere stato manipolato per seguirvi » commentò, lanciando uno sguardo di sbieco all’amico. Era davvero frustrante per Oswald essere preso in giro in quel modo, soprattutto da quelli che una volta aveva chiamato amici e che ormai non sapeva più come definire. Forse pallida reminiscenza di sentimenti che voleva seppellire era un modo appropriato di descriverli.

« Ah, Jim ti ha detto di Sofia… »  fece Ed, senza alcun rimorso, cosa che innervosì ulteriormente Cobblepot « no, lo hai capito da solo. Sei abbastanza intelligente »

« Oh, grazie Ed per l’attestato di stima »

« Per la cronaca, non è stata un’idea mia. Coinvolgerti, mentirti… » aggiunse, ora sentendosi un po’in imbarazzo. Fino a quel momento non aveva riflettuto abbastanza su cosa comportasse per Oswald aiutarli, troppo preso dal cercare Lee e tenere d’occhio Gordon. Avevano dei trascorsi piuttosto ingombranti e nonostante avessero in parte sistemato i loro dissapori durante il tentativo di eliminare Sofia, erano ancora bloccati in un limbo, eternamente sul molo di Gotham a cercare di non uccidersi a vicenda.

Oswald storse la bocca ma preferì restare in silenzio. Aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe più affrontato problemi che riguardassero la sfera emotiva e sentimentale. Non era sicuro di quello che aveva provato né di quello che stava provando per Ed. Le maledette emozioni erano sempre troppo forti e troppo ingannatrici, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga non provare niente. Ma forse, a quel punto, non si sarebbe più sentito davvero vivo.

Edward stava per continuare il pensiero, non del tutto certo su come andare avanti, quando Oswald sbottò dal nulla, come sua consuetudine quando perdeva la pazienza.

« E’ pazzesco che perseveri con Lee! Saresti il vero Enigmista senza di lei, non questa pallida copia » quasi urlò, inchiodando inaspettatamente e Ed ringraziò di aver allacciato la cintura. « Ti ha manipolato, ti ha usato, ti ha persino accoltellato, eppure eccoti qui, come un bravo cagnolino »

« Senti chi parla, perché tu invece non ti comporti allo stesso modo con Gordon? » rispose freddamente, celando la rabbia che gli stava montando dentro, perché sapeva che infondo Oswald aveva ragione, Lee probabilmente non lo aveva mai amato né avrebbe cambiato idea quando sarebbero riusciti a salvarla.

« Chiedo scusa? Cosa c’entra Gordon? » Oswald pronunciò il cognome del Capitano quasi con disgusto.

« Per favore, Oswald. Inganni solo te stesso. Quante volte gliela hai fatta passare liscia? E per cosa, poi? Perché lui diventasse tuo amico? Ti affanni tanto ma non si è fatto alcuno scrupolo a chiuderti ad Arkham, a lasciarti lì, a metterti contro Sofia. Eppure tu continui a perdonarlo, a lasciar correre, a sperare che veda in te qualcosa di diverso di un gangster. Io sono stato messo sotto ghiaccio per averti sparato mentre non mi risulta che Jim abbia avuto conseguenze per avere provato a consegnarti a me, condannandoti a morte certa »

Seguì un silenzio di tomba, i due si fissarono freddamente senza di stogliere lo sguardo finché Oswald non ruppe il silenzio « Sei geloso, Ed? » rispose con rabbia, scandendo bene il nome dell’amico. Non sapeva perché si stava innervosendo in quel modo, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi dare dell’ingenuo con una cotta per Jim Gordon. Si era sempre considerato suo amico? Sì. Jim si era sempre rivolto a lui in un rapporto di “favore per favore” e null’altro? Sì. La cosa lo aveva ferito, infastidito, deluso? Ancora sì, ma questo non significava che provasse qualcosa per il perfettino Jim Gordon.

« Ammettilo Oswald, non so se eri davvero innamorato di me ma sicuramente hai una cotta per lui » aggiunse Edward, scendendo dall’auto, anticipando la sfuriata di Oswald, che si limitò a canalizzare tutta la sua stizza nello sbattere violentemente la portiera dell’auto.

Aveva parcheggiato, se così si poteva definire, nel mezzo di un vicolo a fondo cieco, proprio sul retro del civico 42. Sembrava un palazzo abbandonato, forse il covo di qualche tossico, non esattamente il posto dove entrare da soli alla ricerca di un pazzo.

« Sai, ammetterlo farebbe bene anche a te. Se Lee stesse con me, tu avresti campo libero con Jim » rincarò Ed.

« Oh, ironico. Jim mi ha detto la stessa cosa. Mettetevi d’accordo e non crucciatevi per me, sono felice di essere palleggiato tra voi due per farvi avere Lee » rispose con un sorrisetto « In ogni caso, solo una psicopatica sceglierebbe te al posto di Gordon. Forse dovresti provare con Barbara »

Edward emise una risata vuota « E dici di non aver un debole per Jim »

Oswald alzò gli occhi al cielo e girò attorno all’auto per fronteggiare Ed e urlargli in faccia quello che pensava di lui, di Jim Gordon di Lee e di tutte le persone che ruotavano attorno a loro, ma prima che potesse partire con le sue invettive, Edward gli tappò la bocca con la mano.

« Sssh, ho sentito qualcosa » entrambi si girarono verso la sorgente del rumore,  una sorta di scalpiccio di passi, quando due dardi li colpirono al collo e entrambi caddero svenuti a terra.

**** * ****

Oswald riaprì gli occhi a fatica, la testa faceva piuttosto male e avrebbe voluto passarsi una mano tra i capelli per verificare se quel senso di bagnato era semplicemente acqua, magari era caduto dentro una pozzanghera, oppure era vischioso sangue, ma quando finalmente riprese del tutto coscienza, si rese conto che era seduto e legato.

Finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco la situazione: Jim, Ed, civico 42, un dardo narcotizzante, una caduta a terra sbattendo la testa da qualche parte, talmente forte che doveva essere rimasto incosciente per parecchio tempo. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere proprio davanti a sé Gordon, altrettanto legato e tenuto sotto tiro da due uomini vestiti in maniera che definire pittoresca era poco: uno aveva delle orecchie da coniglio, l’altro da lepre. Erano in una enorme stanza, forse un magazzino. La luce penetrava appena da due grandi finestre, probabilmente c’era un altro palazzo di fronte che proiettava la sua ombra fino a dentro il luogo dove erano legati.

Percepì un mugolio accanto a sé e solo in quel momento notò che anche Ed era seduto e legato ma non sembrava avesse subito alcuna contusione. In pratica erano soli e caduti in trappola.

« Bene, ora siamo tutti svegli » fece rudemente Gordon.

« Scusa se siamo venuti a salvarti, Jim » rispose Oswald a fatica; Edward, che doveva aver ripreso coscienza molto prima di lui e non si sentiva ancora stordito come Oswald, scoppiò in una risata di supporto all’amico.

« Bel lavoro » commentò Gordon soltanto, prima che l’attenzione di tutti venisse attirata dall’uomo vestito da coniglio. Il tizio estrasse dalla tasca quello che sembrava essere un telecomando e lo puntò in direzione di uno schermo che Oswald non aveva ancora notato, ma era sistemato proprio a metà strada tra loro e Gordon, messo perpendicolarmente in modo che tutti e tre potessero vederlo.

La luce improvvisa dello schermo nella penombra della stanza ferì per un attimo gli occhi dei tre sequestrati che distolsero lo sguardo.

« Salve a tutti, vecchi amici » cantilenò una voce ben conosciuta e nello schermo apparve Jervis Tetch, con il suo inconfondibile cilindro e il suo sguardo folle.

« Mancava solo lui » commentò Nygma. Tetch sorrise e si spostò da davanti la telecamera per far vedere dietro di lui, seduta e anche lei legata, Lee Thompkins, viva e vegeta.

Jim pensò che avrebbe dovuto immaginare che poteva esserci un pazzo come Jervis Tetch dietro a quella caccia così complicata, ma per tutti il “Cappellaio Matto” era sparito nel nulla e ormai Jim confidava avesse abbandonato Gotham per sempre. Invece, ancora una volta, voleva vendicarsi per la morte di sua sorella e nuovamente aveva messo di mezzo Lee.

Jim cercò di liberarsi strattonando le corde ma subito l’uomo con le orecchie da coniglio, probabilmente ipnotizzato, lo colpì alla gamba con un bastone. A Jim sfuggì un verso di dolore misto a frustrazione.

« Lee saluta i tuoi amici » continuò Jarvis facendo “ciao” con la mano, ignorando gli sguardi di odio che tutti gli stavano rivolgendo. « In attesa di incontrare alcuni di voi dal vivo, vorrei intrattenermi con un bel giochino. Gordon ha già partecipato ma non credo me ne sia grato. Scegli chi salvare altrimenti entrambi morire dovrai guardare »

Ed e Oswald si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, prima di tentare anche loro, senza successo, di liberarsi dalle corde. Gli uomini di Jarvis li avevano legati davvero stretti e senza possibilità di muoversi. Non solo, anche le sedie erano inchiodate al pavimento e in ogni caso non sarebbero riusciti a spostarsi da dove si trovavano.

« Sopra le teste dei tuoi amici o nemici, non so come definirli, ci sono due bidoni di acido. Puoi salvarne soltanto uno Jim. Per dimostrarti che non sto barando non dipenderà da nessun altro se non da te. Premerò il pulsante e il bidone si riverserà sulla testa di chi non sceglierai. Nessun trucco sta volta Jim, scegli chi salvare e chi con te nell’avventura portare » concluse Tetch sghignazzando.

Tutti spostarono i loro sguardi verso i due bidoni grigi che pendevano sopra le teste dei malcapitati. Non avevano un aspetto rassicurante ed erano abbastanza capienti; se il bidone si fosse svuotato sopra una delle loro teste sarebbero deceduti senza alcuna possibilità.

« Bene, morirò per essere stato coinvolto da voi due, ottimo! » sbraitò Oswald « Signor Tetch, capisco la necessità di vendetta, capisco l’occhio per occhio, ma questo non ha davvero senso, a Gordon non importa di noi. Ucciderci sarà solo una rogna in meno per la GCPD »

« Non ci provi nemmeno a convincere il caro Jim? » rispose Jarvis.

« Non faremo il tuo gioco, Tetch » intervenne Nygma « Non litigheremo per conquistarci la speranza di vivere »

L’unico che ancora non aveva aperto bocca era Gordon. Non riusciva a capire se ci fosse un trucco, qualcosa che poteva volgere la situazione a loro favore. Non aveva senso metterlo davanti a una situazione del genere, Oswald aveva ragione. Cosa ne avrebbe ricavato Jervis dall’uccidere uno dei due?

« Allora, Jim?  Il tempo scorre in fretta, terrifico. Il tuo rivale in amore o il tuo miglior nemico? »

Sia Edward che Oswald si mossero nervosamente sulla sedia, non era esattamente quello il modo in cui si aspettavano sarebbero morti. Avevano rischiato la vita tante volte e ne erano sempre usciti in qualche modo. Oswald non poté non ripensare a quella volta sul molo, a come Jim l’avesse risparmiato e si chiese se si fosse mai pentito. Probabilmente a breve avrebbe avuto la risposta. Guardò prima Ed e poi Gordon, con un’espressione che tradiva la paura di uscire di scena sotto urla di dolore.

Jervis iniziò la conta con i due radiocomandi alla mano, pronto a premere il pulsante e a far rovesciare l’acido sulla testa di uno dei due malcapitati « Tre, due… »

« Salva Oswald » gridò Jim.

Tutto accadde in pochi secondi, Oswald sgranò gli occhi e si ritrovò a gridare « No! » girandosi verso Edward che invece aveva chiuso gli occhi non appena aveva sentito il nome dell’altro. Il bidone si rovesciò sulla testa di Nygma ma non seguirono urla disperate e alla fine di quei secondi che sembrarono durare eternità, Edward guardò il vestito completamente zuppo e emise un sospiro di sollievo.

« Era acqua? »

Tetch  rise « Interessante decisione, Jim. Ci vediamo a breve » e chiuse il collegamento video, mentre i due misteriosi uomini liberavano Gordon dalle corde.

Il Capitano si alzò di scatto e tramortì facilmente i due galoppini di Tetch per poi correre a liberare i suoi compagni di sventura con lo stesso coltello che il coniglio e la lepre avevano usato per tagliare le sue corde.

Oswald aveva ancora il respiro bloccato in gola, travolto dalle molteplici emozioni: prima di tutto per essere stato scelto da Jim e poi per aver temuto di vedere Edward sciogliersi nell’acido. Mentre Gordon tagliava le corde che lo tenevano imprigionato, non riusciva a formulare una frase coerente per ringraziarlo. Boccheggiò più volte e solo per un attimo gli sguardi dei due si incrociarono. L’espressione di Jim sembrava trasmettere un “ _te lo dovevo_ ” e contemporaneamente “f _a che non debba pentirmene_ ”.

Quando anche l’ultima corda fu tagliata, passò il coltello a Oswald perché facesse lo stesso con Ed.

« Deve essere qui vicino. Il radiocomando non avrebbe funzionato altrimenti » affermò Gordon, avvicinandosi alla finestra e guardando fuori « Uno di questi palazzi »

Edward appena libero si alzò d’impulso e si rivolge a Jim, che imperterrito stava meditando come chiudere il gioco senza rischiare di far ammazzare tutti « Mi avresti fatto fuori? Sei ancora offeso perché ho cercato di ucciderti? »

Jim non stava prestando ascolto. Era certo che Jervis volesse ferirlo nuovamente, forse farlo assistere impotente alla more di Lee. Ma allora, perché coinvolgere Nygma fin dall’inizio? Era evidente che Tetch stava improvvisando, Oswald era stata una sua idea. Forse Tetch si aspettava che avrebbe coinvolto Harvey? Sicuramente non voleva la morte di Ed, altrimenti non avrebbe riempito il bidone di innocua acqua. E lui aveva scelto di salvare Oswald, non era stata una scelta ragionata, aveva reagito e basta, con il rischio che Jervis barasse come aveva fatto in passato.

« Gordon, potresti ascoltarmi? » ripeté Ed senza ottenere risposta.

« È nel suo momento meditabondo da bello e tenebroso » commentò Oswald, accertandosi finalmente che quel senso di umido che aveva in testa era effettivamente sangue.

« Stai bene? » chiese Edward, notando solo in quel momento che l’amico aveva un taglio sulla testa. Non particolarmente profondo ma comunque degno di nota.

« Starò meglio quando avremo eliminato Tetch » rispose guadagnandosi un sorriso da parte di Edward. Non poteva vederlo perché era ancora di schiena, ma anche a Gordon sfuggì un sorrisetto « Andiamo a prenderlo! »

 


	5. La resa dei conti

« Ti stai divertendo? » chiese Lee Thompkins al suo sequestratore. La donna si agitò ancora una volta sulla sedia, sperando di riuscire ad allentare le corde che la tenevano legata ormai da ore, ma sembrava non esserci alcuna possibilità.

Ancora una volta era rimasta in mezzo alle trame di un pazzo che voleva soltanto fare del male a Jim Gordon. Sapeva che non era colpa di Jim, che alla fine il suo ruolo attirava costantemente pericoli per lui e per chi gli stava attorno, ma proprio per questo aveva deciso di vivere appartata, lontano dalla GCPD, limitandosi ad aiutare gli abitanti di Narrows senza pestare i piedi a nessuno.

Jervis sorrise allegro alla sua vittima « Era solo un gioco, un modo per aiutarti a scegliere in realtà »

Lee lo guardò perplessa, non riusciva a comprendere come quella scelta di Gordon che si era risolta in una secchiata d’acqua potesse aiutarla a prendere una decisione « Non capisco »

« Jim Gordon, il tuo cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, invece che eliminare il boss della criminalità ha deciso di eliminare il suo rivale in amore. Non lo trovi meschino? »

« Tu non sai proprio niente di Jim Gordon » fece lei, reggendo lo sguardo dell’uomo « Era ovvio che Jim avrebbe scelto Oswald; potrà dire un sacco di cose contro Pinguino ma avrà sempre bisogno di lui, si completano, è quello di cui ha bisogno Gotham e nel profondo Gordon lo sa. Se stai cercando di mostrarmi il lato oscuro di Jim, l’ho già visto »

L’uomo si piegò per essere più vicino alla dottoressa e le sussurrò all’orecchio.

« Lee, non ho intenzione di ipnotizzarti. Jim lo capirebbe e non sarebbe reale, ma quando Gordon e Nygma saranno qui, dovrai scegliere chi salvare tra loro due e dovrai scegliere Ed, se non vuoi che uccida entrambi. Voglio che Gordon muoia sapendo che la donna che ama non ricambia il suo amore »

« Come è successo a te con Alice? » rispose sprezzante, ben sapendo di toccare un nervo perennemente scoperto.

« Ti avverto, dottoressa. Se dirai qualcosa a Jim, se gli farai capire che sei costretta, morite tutti. Ti è chiaro? E per “tutti” intendo anche gli abitanti di Narrows »

***** * ****

Ed si affacciò alle grandi finestre dell’edificio dove erano stati legati e minacciati « Vedete quel palazzo? E’ abbastanza alto per avere una buona visuale. Da lì dovrebbe essere possibile vedere dove avevamo parcheggiato, forse addirittura il negozio dove siete entrati. E’ una distanza sufficiente per i radiocomandi » fece con entusiasmo, certo che aveva individuato il luogo dove era imprigionata Lee.

Jim annuì accanto a lui, il ragionamento non faceva una piega, ormai erano prossimi a chiudere la faccenda, in un modo o nell’altro.

L’unico che non sembrava tanto convinto era Oswald « Ok, possiamo un attimo fermarci a riflettere? Avrà previsto la vostra irruzione, non potremmo chiamare qualcuno, far circondare l’edificio? »

« Ucciderà Lee » rispose Ed glaciale.

« Quindi meglio morire tutti » Oswald allargò le braccia, iniziando a pensare che avesse a che fare con due idioti.

Jim scosse il capo, facendosi più vicino ad Oswald, in un improbabile tentativo di tranquillizzarlo « Vuole me, non so perché abbia messo in mezzo Ed, ma nessun altro morirà »

Oswald stava per controbattere, che stavano parlando di un folle che non ragionava in maniera lineare o magari far presente che non era pronto a vederlo morire, soprattutto per salvare Lee, ma aveva capito che sarebbe stato inutile, ormai avevano deciso di giocare il tutto e per tutto direttamente davanti a Tetch.

Si incamminarono giù per le scale e Oswald decise di sfruttare la sua camminata zoppa  per rimanere indietro, giusto il tempo di mandare un SMS a Harvey. Forse la GCPD non sarebbe arrivata in tempo, ma era abbastanza sicuro che Bullock avrebbe fatto di tutto per Jim, anche a costo di arrivare in elicottero.

Quando furono davanti al portone principale, Jim estrasse la pistola per eventuali sorprese che potevano attenderli. Ed aprì la porta per fare entrare gli altri ma Oswald non fece cenno di muoversi dal marciapiedi.

« Non entro con voi »

« Ci molli adesso? » chiese Ed, quasi deluso.

« No, cerco un modo intelligente di sorprendere Tetch, ammesso che ci sia. Non mi faccio sparare per salvare Lee » rispose, guardandosi attorno.

« Non credo che qui fuori tu sia al sicuro » commentò Jim « Ma fai come vuoi ». Il Capitano della GCPD sparì nel buio dell’ingresso dell’edificio e Nygma lo seguì in silenzio, prima di scambiare con Oswald un ultimo sguardo.

Edward sapeva che Oswald aveva ragione, non era un piano intelligente fare esattamente quello che si aspettava Tetch. Una volta aveva detto a Oswald che l’amore non andava bene per persone come loro, che li rendeva deboli e stava per avere un’altra prova di quanto fosse vero.

« Non te la prendere, è fatto così. Pensa prima a sopravvivere » Fece Jim, mentre guidava Ed verso le scale, sempre più convinto che i due avessero parecchie cose da chiarire invece che abbaiarsi contro a vicenda.

« Non pensa sempre a sopravvivere, sai? Sarebbe inaspettatamente morto per me … »

Questo Jim doveva riconoscerlo a Oswald: era un manipolatore, a volte pavido, altre temerario, ma più volte di quante avesse voluto ammettere aveva messo davanti gli interessi di qualcun altro per se stesso. Lo preferiva quando era d’aiuto, quando collaboravano, quando la sua sindrome da Napoleone non prendeva il sopravvento. In fin dei conti Oswald era diventato un punto fisso per lui e Gotham da anni e doveva ammettere che preferiva vedere lui al comando che altri pazzi come Jeremiah o Barbara.

Quando finalmente furono in cime alle scale, sbucarono nella stanza dove Tetch li aveva osservati per tutto il tempo. Jim e Ed entrarono e rimasero stupiti dal fatto che non c’erano altri uomini ipnotizzati a lavorare per Jervis, si trattava solo di loro, della resa dei conti.

« Eccoci qua, finalmente. Siete rimasti solo voi due! » fece Jervis, con un finto, sadico, sorriso mentre puntava la pistola alla testa di Lee.

« Non ci controlli di continuo? » rispose Edward, glaciale, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa o soprattutto qualcuno che potesse sorprenderli.

« Certo che sì, ma Oswald non mi serve quindi spero non vi mancherà troppo » rispose, sempre con un sorrisetto crudele e per un attimo Jim si pentì di non aver convinto Oswald ad andare con loro.

« Tetch, cosa vuoi? » sbraitò Gordon, ora più furente che mai mentre guardava la mano insanguinata di Lee, dove era stato amputato il dito.

« Ti do una possibilità di sopravvivere, Jim. Se Lee ti ama ancora sceglierà di farti vivere, condannando però Ed. Altrimenti, finalmente metteremo fine alla tua inutile vita » fece Tetch.

Gordon incassò la notizia stoicamente; aveva immaginato che sarebbe finita così ed era anche certo che non ci fossero in ballo soltanto le loro vite, sicuramente Lee era già stata minacciata. Tetch non giocava pulito, voleva la vendetta e quella stava mettendo in atto, per l’ennesima volta.

« Va bene, Lee. Qualunque sia la scelta » sussurrò Jim.

Ed notò un bagliore fuori dalla finestra, ormai il sole era calato ed era più facile notare dettagli come delle luci blu in lontananza. Stava arrivando la GCPD, Oswald doveva averli avvertiti e Tetch era troppo preso dalla vendetta ormai, per dare importanza a quello che accadeva attorno a loro. Non avrebbe ucciso Lee ora che poteva vendicarsi di Gordon. Anche la dottoressa sembrò notare qualcosa dallo sguardo di Ed e riuscì a capire che prendere tempo poteva essere una strategia utile.

« Jim… ti ho amato tanto e vorrei davvero fosse andata in modo diverso » Lee iniziò a parlare ma mantenere la voce ferma si stava rivelando particolarmente difficile « Ma tu appartieni a Gotham da sempre, non potevo averti »

« Anch’io ti ho amato ma non era destino. Nessuna relazione finisce bene per me e per la maggior parte delle persone di Gotham » rispose Gordon. Era vero, per tutti i presenti. Si erano innamorati, avevano perso e si erano rialzati, malconci ma ancora vivi a combattere per loro e per la loro personale visione di Gotham.

« Avresti dovuto cercare qualcuno come te, Jim. Qualcuno che abbia le tue stesse priorità » continuò la donna e Jim si ritrovò ad annuire suo malgrado.

« Lee ho bisogno che tu lo dica » urlò Jervis.

Lee sentiva il cuore battere all’impazzata, dopo tutto quello che c’era stato con Gordon, non poteva pensare che quella sarebbe stata la sua fine. Ma c’erano gli abitanti di Narrows, vittime inconsapevoli della follia di un uomo che non aveva ancora gustato la sua vendetta.

Lee Thompkins chiuse gli occhi rassegnata e pronunciò le uniche parole che non avrebbe mai voluto dire « Uccidi Jim Gordon »

Finalmente la pistola non era più puntata verso Lee e nello stesso istante in cui Jervis sparò il colpo, dal fondo della sala un altro proiettile centrò il braccio di Tetch, che cadde a terra. Il proiettile di Jervis non raggiunse mai Gordon perché Ed lo aveva buttato a terra appena Tetch aveva premuto il dito sul grilletto.

Fecero irruzione gli agenti della GCPD cappeggiati da Bullock che ancora reggeva la pistola fumante che aveva colpito il loro aguzzino.

« Oh, finalmente sta zitto » commentò Harvey, mentre gli uomini circondavano Tetch « Jim, per l’amor del Cielo. Chiamarmi? Perché ho dovuto rispondere ad un sms di Pinguino? »

« È stato Oswald ad avvisarvi? » fece Gordon, rimettendosi in piedi e massaggiandosi il fianco dove aveva sbattuto quando Ed lo aveva “placcato” a terra.

« Sì, ci ha aspettato qui fuori »

Ed era prontamente corso a liberare Lee, più stupefatta che mai che per una volta la polizia fosse arrivata in tempo, senza la necessità di farsi poi vendetta da soli.

Era una situazione strana, tutti volevano parlare e al contempo volevano stare zitti, in imbarazzo, come se dopo tutti i trascorsi fossero arrivati al punto di non avere più niente da dirsi.

Ed in quelle poche ore aveva compreso che forse era tempo di lasciare Lee alle sue spalle. Oswald aveva ragione, stava diventando una pessima, pallida copia di se stesso, non il grande Enigmista terrore della città. Lei non lo amava, non lo aveva mai amato e nemmeno per un attimo aveva guardato nella sua direzione; i suoi occhi e il suo cuore erano tutti per Jim Gordon.

Ma tornare a Narrows, farsi strada sparando, essere coinvolto in un gioco al massacro, gli aveva ricordato chi era e chi poteva ritornare.

Dopo aver liberato Lee e averla rassicurata che il suo dito si trovava nel congelatore di Gordon, pronto per essere riattaccato, Nygma abbandonò la scena lasciando che gli agenti facessero il lavoro e magari evitando che finisse arrestato per uno dei tanti crimini passati.

Scese le scale lentamente, un gradino alla volta, non del tutto sicuro che l’uomo che quella mattina aveva suonato al campanello di Gordon fosse lo stesso che stava scendendo le scale per lasciare Narrows. Lee era alle sue spalle? Forse.

Si sentiva più Ed che l’Enigmista in quel momento, un po’ a pezzi e senza uno scopo. Doveva solo lasciare che finisse quella giornata e poi avrebbe potuto ricominciare da capo.

Uscì all’aria aperta, respirò l’aria frizzante della sera e solo allora si accorse di Oswald, seduto su un marciapiede intento a massaggiarsi la caviglia. Dopo tante ore in piedi doveva essere una tortura. Si sedette accanto a lui, incerto su cosa dire. Restarono per un po’ in silenzio, nella surreale situazione di essere seduti a terra nel mezzo delle volanti della polizia.

« Oswald, grazie per essere rimasto fino alla fine » fece Ed ma Cobblepot sembrava non lo stesse ascoltando, continuava a massaggiarsi la caviglia guardando un imprecisato punto davanti a lui, finché non si voltò verso Nygma, in dubbio se parlare o meno.

« Ho sentito che stavate bene dalla radio degli agenti »

« Sì, grazie a te »

Oswald annuì distrattamente ancora una volta. Dopo tutto quel tempo aveva bisogno di chiarire almeno un punto. « Quello che hai detto prima, che non credi fossi innamorato di te »

« Os… »

« Lo ero, forse lo sono ancora… » fece una pausa e Ed fu in dubbio se fare un gesto consolatorio o meno, così il braccio gli rimase a mezz’aria e nonostante tutto a Oswald venne da ridere a vederlo così impacciato.

« Ma sai anche tu che tra noi non potrebbe funzionare, finiremmo per ucciderci » provò Ed, abbassando il braccio.

« Lo so »

Alcuni agenti avevano iniziato ad uscire dall’edificio e l’ambulanza era già pronta per trasportare Lee in ospedale. Oswald si rimise in piedi, stava arrivando la sua limousine e il suo autista lo avrebbe presto portato a casa, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere ad assistere alla riunione tra Ed, Jim e Lee o peggio, vedere che la dottoressa che aveva avuto il privilegio di avere entrambi per sé, li avrebbe rifiutati in malo modo.

Mentre Oswald a fatica si rimetteva in piedi Edward provò ad aiutarlo ma venne bruscamente scansato. 

« Non te l’ho mai detto, ma tanto vale dirtelo adesso » fece Ed, con Oswald che ormai gli dava le spalle « Mi spiace averti sparato, è tra le scelte che più ho rimpianto. Anzi, forse è l’unica di cui mi sia pentito »

Oswald si voltò leggermente, perché sapeva che a breve sarebbe arrivata la fine della frase, che non prevedeva un lieto fine.

« Quello che siamo, è complicato. Avremo sempre bisogno l’uno dell’altro ma non funzionerebbe se stessimo assieme. È tempo che io segua la mia strada, da solo » continuò Ed che forse cercava più di convincere se stesso.

« Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente ma alla fine siamo quello che siamo, no? » rispose Oswald, zoppicando verso la limousine. Da dentro l’auto vide Ed fargli un gesto di saluto con la mano e si ritrovò a commentare tra se « Alla prossima, Enigmista » prima di abbandonare finalmente Narrows.

Gli agenti erano allegri, aver salvato il Capitano era motivo di orgoglio. Jim uscì gridando che il giorno dopo avrebbe offerto da bere a tutti ma che per il momento aveva bisogno di una pausa. Ed era ancora sul marciapiede, intento a fissarsi le scarpe.

« Oswald dov’è? Volevo ringraziarlo »

« E’ andato a casa »

Jim annuì un po’ deluso, mentre assaporava anche lui l’aria fresca della sera.

« Però, gli farebbe davvero piacere se tu lo ringraziassi » Ed aggiunse serio, perché dopotutto se era non era più tempo per lui ed Oswald, forse poteva almeno rimettere le vecchie relazioni in carreggiata.

****** * *****

Oswald Cobblepot era nuovamente seduto a casa propria, ma aveva abbandonato la sedia del tavolo del soggiorno per il più comodo divano. Si era allungato sul poggia-gambe e stava quasi per gettare la testa indietro e addormentarsi quando uno dei suoi uomini venne ad annunciare l’arrivo di un ospite inatteso. Era una strana sensazione di déjà-vu di quello che era accaduto la mattina.

« Jim? » chiede Oswald perplesso, mentre faceva il gesto di mettersi a sedere più composto, subito bloccato da un gesto della mano di Jim.

« Posso sedermi? » chiese con finta educazione, prima di accomodarsi, senza aspettare la risposta.

« Non fare complimenti » rispose con una smorfia ironica.

Gordon non sembrava intenzionato a dire niente e Oswald si accigliò, non riuscendo davvero a comprendere cosa di facesse Jim Gordon a casa sua a quell’ora della sera. « Non dirmi che Lee ha scelto Ed! E’ davvero pazza quella donna » affermò, studiando la reazione di Jim, che si voltò a guardarlo prima di scoppiare a ridere.

« Nah, nessuna scelta alla Dawson’s Creek. Ci siamo chiariti, siamo certi che se le cose fossero andate diversamente, staremmo ancora assieme e probabilmente resteremo per sempre la metà dell’altro ma non è destino che le cose funzionino » rispose, appoggiando la testa al divano, lasciando un confuso Oswald a fissarlo. No, non era davvero più tempo per lui e Lee, troppe brutte cose erano successe e il fardello era sempre più pesante.

« Come mai sei qui? »

Jim sbadigliò vistosamente e Oswald non trattenne un’espressione infastidita, la calma non era decisamente tra le sue virtù.

 « Volevo ringraziarti e scusarmi per averti manipolato » rispose.

« Non sei davvero dispiaciuto di averlo fatto »

« E’ vero, non lo sono. Non saremmo vivi se non ti avessi trascinato nella battaglia » commentò, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla che Oswald fissò per i successivi trenta secondi, come se non gli fosse mai capitato un contatto del genere.

Jim sbadigliò nuovamente e Oswald si morse un labbro prima di esclamare un ironico « Stanco? »

« E’ stata una lunghissima giornata »

« Come tutte le giornate a Gotham » rispose Oswald, lapidario. Era stato manipolato, messo da parte, era sfuggito incolume da un tumulto, da un gioco mortale e alla fine aveva chiuso, forse, con Ed e ora aveva Jim Gordon sul suo divano. In effetti non era una tipica giornata.

Jim si alzò dal divano e lo sguardo di Oswald seguì perplesso la sua camminata fino al mobile da bar dove recuperò una bottiglia di brandy che versò generosamente in due bicchieri. Oswald non ricordava da quanto tempo non brindasse con Jim Gordon, forse l’ultima volta era stata nel suo locale, quando sua madre era ancora viva e Fish si aggirava assetata di vendetta per la città.

« Hey, cos’è successo con Nygma? » chiese Jim ad un tratto, mentre si rimetteva a sedere porgendogli il bicchiere e Oswald credette di sentire quella leggera punta di gelosia che lui stesso aveva dimostrato poco prima, chiedendo di Lee.

« Niente » scrollò le spalle « Come per te e Lee. È la mia metà. Mi manca ma è acqua passata, più o meno » fu la volta di Jim di studiare l’espressione di Oswald « E quando parlo di acqua intendo proprio in tutti i sensi » aggiunse con finta ironia, ripensando al molo dove tutto era finito, più volte.

« Dovresti trovare qualcuno che non cerchi di ucciderti » affermò, prendendo un altro sorso di brandy.

« E tu dovresti trovare qualcuno che non cerchi di cambiarti ma che accetti tutte le tue ombre » ribatté, con una vena malinconica. Quante volte aveva pensato a una situazione simile? Lui e Jim seduti a chiacchierare come se fosse una cosa normale, quotidiana, come se Gordon non lo contattasse solo quando aveva bisogno ma perché aveva finalmente compreso che era collaborando che avrebbero reso migliore la città. Il fatto che avesse sempre avuto un’ammirazione per il buon Jim Gordon, che altre persone avrebbero potuto definire “cotta”, era un altro discorso. « A Gotham sarà difficile comunque » aggiunse « Nessuna relazione finisce bene nella nostra città » inaspettatamente stava ripetendo esattamente quando aveva detto Gordon nel suo faccia a faccia con Tetch.

« Io non l’ho mai fatto » sussurrò Jim.

« Cosa? »

« Non ho mai cercato di ucciderti »

Oswald aprì la bocca più volte prima di dire qualcosa di sensato « Sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai preso una mazzata in testa anche tu? »

Scoppiò a ridere « Onestamente, in questo momento vorrei solo riposarmi »

Oswald annuì perplesso « Hai intenzione di dormire qui, sul mio divano? »

« È un problema? »

« No, non lo è » si affrettò a rispondere « Insomma, ho un sacco di camere ma se vuoi dormire proprio qui… » si accorse che poteva sembrare poco educata la sua ultima affermazione ma in realtà voleva solo essere gentile. Probabilmente Jim non lo aveva nemmeno sentito o aveva fatto finta di non sentirlo perché chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Non era del tutto certo di cosa sarebbe successo nei giorni a seguire ma sapeva che aveva bisogno di una tregua da Gotham e forse poteva trovarla proprio da Oswald. Avrebbe avuto tempo per scendere a patti con tutto quello che era accaduto ma per il momento preferiva addormentarsi e ricominciare il più tardi possibile a preoccuparsi per Gotham.

« Ok » commentò soltanto Oswald prima di chiudere gli occhi a sua volta. Presto avrebbe dovuto interfacciarsi con i soliti problemi, i soliti scontri, però non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre un ciuffo di capelli biondi gli solleticava il mento. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo la mattina, se avrebbero condiviso un pan-cake o se Jim sarebbe ritornato il solito Jim, ma in quel momento voleva soltanto assaporare l’inaspettato finale di una strana giornata.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, grazie a tutti per aver letto questa storia.
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
